Shape Of My Heart
by Aya Fujimiya -SxY
Summary: Christian es un asesino por las noches para liberar a Francia de la inmundica que la habita, y se topara con un pequeño que podria robarle el corazón. Esto es un Christian x Henry Seto x Yami
1. Chapter 1

_**Shape Of My Heart**_

Esto es un Christian x Henry (Seto x Yami)  
Genero: Au/ Drama/Romance  
Autora: Aya Fujimiya  
Capitulos: los que salgan xD

---------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1

Era una noche muy fría en Francia; especialmente en los suburbios de esta, donde se puede encontrar a toda la calaña de la sociedad. En una de sus comunes casas, se encontraba un joven de rasgos muy lindos, pero con expresión de frialdad indescriptible, con muchas marcas en sus brazos y piernas debido a los maltratos que recibía diariamente por parte de las personas que lo custodiaban; eran sus tutores legales, ya que el era adoptado; pensó que en ningún otro lugar sufriría como lo hizo en el orfanato, pero se equivoco; la vida que llevaba ahora era peor a cualquier otra.

-"Oye tu"-decía un hombre con gran barba, y apariencia grotesca-"te eh dicho que vayas por mas vino, acaso eres sordo o que?"- termino de decir aventándole una vaso que tenia cerca, el cual casi lo golpea de lleno.

-"Te dije que es un inútil"-replicaba una mujer gorda y de gesto ceñudo, tomando al chico de los hombros, para luego sacarlo de la casa a empujones para que vaya por el encargo.

El joven iba caminando por las calles con una nueva herida para variar, no muy grave, pero aun así le dolía, y deseando como siempre, la muerte de esas personas que lo trataban peor que aun animal. El siempre pensó que escapar era una buena opción, pero si se iba no sabría que hacer, ya que sus tutores jamás le dieron algún tipo de educación especial, no era mayor de edad para que alguien lo contratara fuera de la ciudad, y aparte si algún oficial lo llegase a encontrar fuera de un hogar, lo mandarían de nuevo al orfanato por su edad, y ese era un lugar al cual no deseaba volver jamás.

Luego de un rato, volvió a ese hogar miserable, con el encargo de su tutor; se lo dejo en la mesa y procedió a retirarse a dormir, ya que mañana, para variar, seria un día muy duro para él, ya que aparte de tolerar el maltrato de ambos, lo obligaban a trabajar arduamente para traer dinero y así solventar los gastos del empedernido bebedor que tenia como "padre". Ja!, ese titulo no le iba para nada- "con razón dios no les dio la bendición de tener hijos propios"- pensó para si el muchacho comenzando a subir las escaleras, cuando fue detenido por la mujer quien lo tomo de la chaqueta –"mañana debes levantarte a las 4, a esa hora comienzan a traer las mercaderías para las actividades por el festival de invierno, y tienes muchas que hacer"-a lo cual el muchacho renegó –"pero son las 12 de la noche, no tendré mucho tiempo para descansar!"- ante lo cual recibió una bofetada por parte de la mujer-"eso a mi no me importa muchacho flojo! Solo haz lo que te digo y tendrás tu comida de todos los días. Ahora retírate que tu padre y yo saldremos, y ni se te ocurra hacer algo, ya que cerraremos con llave".  
El muchacho procedió a llevarse una de sus manos a su mejilla para aliviar un poco el dolor y siguió rumbo a su habitación para poder dormir lo más que pudiera. Al cerrar la puerta tomo lo primero que vio, lo cual fue un libro y lo aventó a un lado de la habitación con mucho coraje-"un día me las pagaran todas…"-mascullaba entre dientes con mucho odio en su pequeño corazón.  
-----------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente el joven se encontraba trabajando arduamente en una de las tiendas de aquí para allá, acomodando lo que le indicaban; no le molestaba trabajar, es mas, prefería mil veces estar en ese lugar, o en cualquier otro antes que en su hogar; además la gente con la que trabaja era humilde, como él, y de buenos sentimientos, ya que siempre le preguntaban por su salud y demás detalles, a lo cual el siempre obviaba las preguntas y cambiaba de tema.  
Así fue como paso todo el día, hasta llegada las horas de la noche, fue cuando una señora de apariencia amable lo llamo.

-"Henry, acércate por favor"- el muchacho fue a su llamado –"ten, esta es tu paga del día de hoy, y espero que mañana también vengas, ya que en verdad estamos muy atareados con estas actividades"

-"no se preocupe señora, yo estaré aquí"-dijo tomando el sobre que le entregaba la mujer, para luego despedirse con una leve sonrisa y a punto de retirarse, cuando fue detenido por ella.

-"y…se que las cosas en tu casa van mal, solo espero que seas fuerte hasta que tengas mayoría de edad y hacer lo que mejor te parezca"-le manifestó con una leve sonrisa de esperanza para alentarlo, a lo cual el joven le sonrió sinceramente –"me alegro de que hayan personas que se preocupen por mi…"-y acto seguido le dio un abrazo a la señora ya que esas palabras lo llenaban de valor para seguir adelante, en esa vida no muy afortunada que le había tocado.

El ya se encontraba caminando por las calles, rumbo de nuevo a ese hogar al cual siempre debía volver…por ahora…y se detenía momentáneamente frente a algunas tiendas para tratar de distraer su mente, iba observando varias cosas, hasta que por distraído choco un hombre al cual se le cayeron algunos papeles que iba viendo mientras caminaba

-"lo siento mucho señor"-se disculpaba Henry, agachándose inmediatamente a recoger esos documentos, acto seguido se levanto y se los alcanzo a aquel hombre, y ahora que lo veía cara a cara, en verdad era alguien de gran porte, muy elegante y sumamente atractivo, nunca había visto alguien de tales facciones.-"no te preocupes"-alegaba el otro-"no deberías estar a estas horas tan tarde fuera de tu hogar, Francia no es un lugar del todo seguro"

-"ah si, justo me dirigía hay, pero…creo que las calles de Francia son mas seguras para mi que ese sitio…"-comento ido en sus pensamientos

-"que dijiste?"-preguntaba aquel hombre de notable estatura levantando una ceja en forma de duda.- "No nada olvídelo por favor"-le termino de entregar todos sus papeles y procedió a despedirse siguiendo su rumbo. El hombre solo se quedo hay parado observando como aquel muchacho se perdía entre la muchedumbre, dirigiéndose en sentido contrario a donde supuestamente iba, pero no le dio mucha importancia, giro su vista de nuevo a sus documentos-"estoy cerca…"-dijo rompiendo aquellos papeles en varios pedazos, desperdigándolos por el suelo para también seguir con su camino.

Por su parte Henry había decidido ir un momento a la plazuela de la ciudad para estar solo por unos momentos. Se sentó en una de las banquetas mirando como algunos cómicos ambulantes ofrecían su espectáculo al público transeúnte, sonrió levemente ante algunas gracias que hicieron, y luego procedió a observar el cielo de la noche, el cual estaba claro y se podía admirar la luna en todo su resplandor-"que lindo"-pensó para si .  
Ya había pasado un tiempo prudente desde que estaba allí, así que decidió que ya era hora de volver, por que si no sus tutores lo mortificarían más, si es que se podía hacer eso claro.

Caminaba cruzando algunas calles y parques, rumbo a una de las avenidas principales para luego tomar un atajo y llegar rápido, ya que comenzaba a nevar y como consecuencia hacia un frió intenso; se cerro la casaca para guardar algo de calor y acelero un poco mas el paso, hasta que al fin llego a su hogar. Al acercarse a la puerta noto que esta estaba abierta, pero no le dio mucha importancia, así que entro y acto seguido cerro detrás suyo.

La sala estaba vacía, lo cual le pareció también raro, ya que su padrastro siempre estaba hay tomándose algún tipo de licor o vino; se saco la casaca para dejarla en uno de los sofás y procedió a dirigirse a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, pero al entrar, se encontró con una escena sumamente impresionante… su padrastro y madrastra se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, con unos cortes muy notables en sus cuerpo y alrededor de ellos se había formado un gran charco de sangre que manchaba gran parte del piso de la cocina…, el joven comenzó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, cuando de repente choco con alguien por atrás, rápidamente se giro para quedar cara a cara con aquella persona, y fue aun mas su sorpresa al ver que esa persona era aquel hombre con al cual se había topado nada mas hace media hora.

-"Tu…" –decía el muchacho viéndolo sorprendió con los ojos abiertos de par en par-"tu hiciste esto?..."-pregunto con una expresión aun de gran sorpresa, sin dejar de verlo fijamente a los ojos

-"Lo siento, pero en verdad se lo merecían"-procedió a decir aquel asesino, mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban los cadáveres-"eran unas malditas ratas"-se expresaba viendo de reojo aquella escena para luego dirigirse hacia el lavabo para asear sus manos las cuales también estaban manchadas de sangre.

"Ellos se dedicaban a asaltar gente durante las noches, y asesinaban a aquellas personas que se resistían; su ultima victima fue apenas una niña de solo 9 años, a la cual mataron por que fue testigo de sus ultima jugada"-aquellas palabras dichas en verdad sorprendieron al pobre de Henry; el sabia en verdad que sus padrastros eran unas personas ruines y miserables, pero no pensó que en verdad eran la peor escoria de este mundo…

-"Bueno, se que quizás los querías…así que solo me queda pedirte disculpas"-dijo aquel asesino para voltearse a ver al joven parado aun en la puerta, el cual tenia algunas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas; se le comenzó a acercar y en un acto totalmente inesperado lo abrazo fuertemente aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-"Gracias…"-fue lo único que dijo el muchacho ocultando su rostro en el pecho de aquel hombre, el cual en verdad aun no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero no supo por que…en verdad, no supo…pero respondió al abrazo muy tiernamente, tratando de calmar sus lagrimas.

-"Tu también sufrías con ellos verdad?..."-a lo cual el mas pequeño solo asintió ocultando aun su rostro en el pecho de este.

Christian lo abrazaba tiernamente, palpándole un poco la cabeza para que calmarlo, y no pudo evitar notar esa fragancia que aquel joven emanaba; era algo parecido a la combinación de violetas y cerezas…en verdad un aroma muy relajante. El hombre lo separo lentamente un poco de el para ver mejor su rostro; no había duda alguna, era el mismo muchacho con el cual se había topado hace apenas algunos momentos en una de las calles, y ahora que lo observaba mejor, su semblante ya no era apático, si no ahora mas bien irradiaba algún sentimiento paz, en verdad se le veía muy lindo…

-"Que bueno que entiendas, y me alegro haberte quitado esta carga de encima"-dijo comenzando a limpiar con una de sus manos las lagrimas del muchachito.-"ahora eres libre de hacer lo que mejor te parezca"-termino de decir para luego mirarlo por ultima vez, ya que sus ojos en verdad eran preciosos, violetas con un destello rojizo, sumamente exóticos… ; procedió a tomar su daga y guardarla para comenzar a dirigirse a la salida.

-"Espera"-lo detuvo con esas palabras Henry comenzando a dirigirse hacia el-"no me piensas decir tu nombre?"-preguntaba muy curioso, ya que quería saber a quien debía agradecer que se le haya cumplido su gran anhelo.

-…"Christian"-solo se limito a pronunciar y volvió de nuevo su vista hacia aquel joven-"espero que te acuerdes de mi Henry"-le sonrió quedamente, dejando en sorpresa al pobre.

-"Como es que sabes mi nombre??"-inquirió el pequeño muy sorprendido.

-"Estuve revisando la casa, y en verdad te queda bien el nombre"-dijo señalando una de las fotos que se encontraba en la mesa de la sala, la cual era una foto de Henry con su nombre debajo.  
Entonces fue cuando Henry comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos, quedando frente a Christian.

-"La verdad no se como agradecerte, me has liberado completamente de una gran desdicha, en verdad… gracias"-termino de decir sonriéndole tiernamente, a lo cual Christian quedo embelezado ante la expresión de Henry, esos ojos irradiaban una belleza increíble, y ese rostro, era como ver la pureza misma hecha realidad, tenia facciones sumamente preciosas y sin que su mente pudiera evitarlo tomo con una de sus manos el mentón de este para atraerlo peligrosamente frente a su rostro, quedando muy cerca, cara a cara; ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, era un momento sumamente tentador y peligroso…

-"Christian?"- menciono en tono de duda el mas bajo, viéndolo directamente, y sin ganas de separase de él, ya que no sabia por que…pero no quería hacerlo.

Christian ante la mención de su nombre, volvió a la realidad separándose del muchacho, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y aclarando un poco la voz.

-"Y dime, que piensas hacer ahora?"-pregunto tratando de hablar naturalmente, y aclarando su mente al mismo tiempo, que le estaba pasando? Acababa de conocer al muchacho hace unos cuantos momentos, y ya lo había embelezado al punto de…no…no era posible, pensó para si.

-"Pues huir, solo eso me queda"-alegaba Henry con un tono algo triste mirando al suelo-"aun soy menor de edad, y si me encuentran lo primero que harán será llevarme a un orfanato, y créeme…ese es el ultimo lugar al que pienso ir…".refunfuño al terminar la frase, con un gesto de malestar, ya que la sola idea de tener que regresar hay lo hacia enfurecer.

-"En serio?, las calles de Francia no son lugar para un muchachito como tu, te podría suceder algo..."-expresaba Christian con un leve tono de preocupación en sus palabras, debía descartar aquella loca idea de fugarse por parte de Henry; claro que el también sabia que el orfanato no era un paraíso, pero por lo menos hay estaría seguro.

-"Lo se…pero…que mas puedo hacer?"-tenia los ojos con un leve sollozo maldiciendo tener tan pocas alternativas ahora que por fin era libre de sus opresores.

-"Cálmate"-le expresaba Christian, tomándole de las manos para que se tranquilizara, pero este en vez de eso, se ruborizo al sentir las manos de Christian sujetando las suyas; eran unas manos muy suaves…quien diría que se dedica a limpiar las calles de la basura de Francia. Christian al notar la reacción del joven, sonrió quedamente para si.

-"Y…"-comenzó a levantar su rostro para mirar aquellos zafiros azules, lo cual eran sumamente bellos-"que tal si me quedo contigo?"-una leve sonrisa salio de los labios del pequeño, pero luego se borro al ver que Christian soltó sus manos para cogerlo de los hombros y hablarle con cordura.

-"Ves lo que soy?, yo soy un asesino, si es que te llegasen a encontrar conmigo la pasarías muy mal, entiendes?"-le explicaba quedamente para que entendiera las razones lógicas por las cuales no podía ayudarlo, era por su propio bienestar, así que prosiguió –"es mejor para ti no estar cerca mío"

Henry entendía a la perfección lo que le explicaba Christian, pero su corazón se entristeció ante tales palabras de verdad.

-"Si, entiendo…"-sus palabras sonaban muy triste, y eso le partió el corazón a Christian estrepitosamente –"seria una carga para ti, que egoísta soy solo al pensar en mi bienestar, en verdad, perdóname…"-y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotas de esos preciosos ojos. Christian ya no soporto ni un momento más, e inmediatamente con una de sus manos tomo la cintura del joven y con la otra acerco su rostro al suyo. Presiono sus labios contra los de Henry, besándolo con mucha pasión y vehemencia. Henry se sobresalto ante tal acto, pero luego solo se dejo llevar por la marea de sensaciones que le provocaba Christian; un poco tímido e inexperto comenzó a responder ese beso tan apasionado, sumamente sonrojado. Christian no podía dejar de probar aquellos finos y delicados labios, eran sumamente deliciosos, entre más lo besaba, mas se perdía en aquel momento tan placentero, así que fue mas intenso; su lengua buscaba con desesperación la de Henry, y al encontrarla comenzó a jugar con ella. El más pequeño por su parte comenzó a dar respingos de placer ante tanta excitación provocada en ese beso, y también fue aumentando el ritmo de este haciéndolo aun mas intenso. Hasta que luego de unos momentos, se separaron teniéndole algo de compasión a sus pulmones los cuales rogaban por algo de aire; sus respiraciones eran agitadas y entrecortadas; en verdad ese beso había sido sumamente excitante.

-"Por que…?"-preguntaba Henry aun con su respiración agitada mirando a Christian sumamente sonrojado y llevando una de sus manos a sus labios para acariciarlos; no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

-"No lo se…"-respondió regularizando su respiración, mirando hacia otro lugar con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- "solo…olvida lo que paso quieres?- que? Olvidarlo? Debía estar bromeando…, pensó Henry

-"Lo mejor será que me vaya de una vez"-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- "y sobre tu idea de huir, pues te recomiendo que lo pienses mejor ya que" –pero antes de continuar, escucho un ruido detrás suyo, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo, se volteo ah ver que era, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Henry se había desmayado de repente. Fue rápido hacia él acogiéndolo entre sus brazos y tratando de despertarlo, pero todo intento era en vano; procedió a ver si su pulso estaba bien y su respiración era normal; respiro aliviado al notar que todo estaba en orden, pero ahora quedaba el hecho que no podía dejarlo hay.

-"Si esto es una jugarreta del destino, en verdad…le salio muy bien"-sonrió quedamente para si; luego cargo con mucho cuidado a Henry entre sus brazos, mientras salía de la casa hacia dirección desconocida.

Continuara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xD

Seto: Y que milagro que me dejas zamparme a Yami en el primer capitulo? ¬w¬   
Aya: o.o no querías? Ah bueeeeeeeeeno, me puedo dedicar a un Henry heterosexual en el siguiente capitulo xD  
Seto: Si haces eso te juro que ni Slyfer te salva ¬¬  
Aya: Ni la virgencita del Carmen? xD  
Yami: Etto… tan kawaii que estaba el capitulo y ya la fregaron con sus pavadas ¬.¬'  
Aya: El siempre busca pleito! ¬.¬, pero bueno, no me haré hígado y les agradeceré a ambos por permitirme usarlos en mis fics n.n  
Yami: Cuando gustes n.n  
Seto: Puedes usarme siempre…  
Aya: regalado! xD  
Seto: carajo! Dejame acabar!, puedes usarme siempre y cuando sea para violarme a Yami xD  
Aya: ah… entendido! xDD

Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, estoy probando un nuevo campo que es el Drama, y pos ah ver como sale xD aunque como ven, no puedo reprimir mi sentido pleitista con Seto xD .Espero sus reviews kawaiis para que alimenten mi ocio xD.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shape of my Heart**_

Esto es un fanfic Yaoi de Yu-Gi-Oh! Christian x Herny (Seto x Yami), no lo hago con fines lucraticos, mi unico fin es materializar mis historias de esta pareja tan kawaii! xD

**_Capitulo 2_**

A la mañana siguiente, un muchacho de estatura media despertaba luego de una buena noche de sueño. Se sentaba en la cama, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de una de sus manos, para luego examinar el lugar en donde estaba, el cual para nada conocía y no sabia como había llegado hasta hay; fue cuando su mente hizo recuerdo de la noche anterior, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue :"Christian...". Se levanto para mirar para dirigirse al balcón de la habitación, y se dio cuenta que la casa en donde estaba era grande, de una estructura muy elegante, que tenia un hermoso jardín y un pequeño arrollo y podía ver muy a los lejos las demás casas, ya que esta donde estaba se encontraba algo alejada de las demás; y fue cuando se percato de que se encontraba en un sitio donde nuca había estado antes.

Se quedo hay parado admirando un momento el paisaje cuando escucho que abrían la puerta de la habitación, y giro para ver quien era.

-"Veo que ya despertaste"- manifestaba Christian entrando con una pequeña bandeja en la cual se encontraba el desayuno de Henry; la coloco en la mesita al costado de la cama y procedió a sentarse en esta.

Henry al verlo, de pronto se le vino a la mente los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Recordó el frió de la noche, recordó los cadáveres..., el haber conocido a Christian...,recordó el beso...; y fue hay cuando se ruborizo levemente...no sabia si en verdad había pasado eso, ya que su mente estaba algo confusa, pensó que quizás solo fue un sueño...

-"Ayer...me desmaye?"-pregunto mirando al suelo sin valor de enfrentar la mirada de Christian.

-"Así es, y no me quedo mas opción que traerte aquí"-alego el otro notando que Herny quería recordar algo…

-"Ya veo..."-luego comenzó a alzar su vista, ya que quería saber la verdad, quería saber que había sucedido, si en verdad todo eso había pasado, o solo eran unas malditas fantasías de el- "y dime...sucedió algo mas aparte de lo de mis padrastros?"

Christian se quedo callado unos momentos, pensaba mientras veía los preciosos ojos de Henry, los cuales mostraban ansiedad esperando una respuesta para calmar su mente.

-"Mmm, pues no"- se limito a responder para luego levantarse de donde estaba sentando y comenzar a dirigirse al balcón, saco a Henry de hay y luego la cerro.

-"No es bueno que te quedes mucho tiempo expuesto al aire frió de la mañana, será mejor que tomes tu desayuno"-decía mientras tenia sujeta una de las manos de Henry, a lo cual este ultimo apretó levemente.

-"Por que me ayudaste?"-pregunto en el acto con una curiosidad que lo invadía por dentro, quería saber en verdad que pasaba por la mente de Christian, que pasaba por la mente de un ser tan excepcional como el.

-"Bueno, no te podía dejar tendido en el suelo junto a cadáveres, no crees?"-respondió para acto seguido sujetar con mas firmeza la mano de Henry, para luego atraerlo mas hacia el y quedar frente a frente-"pero dime, ah que se debió tu recaída?"

En eso Henry se soltó del agarre muy tímido, girando su vista de nuevo haciel ventanal del balcón

-"No es nada, en serio"-respondió con algo de dificultad para luego dirigirse hacia la cama y precedió a sentarse. Christian, por su parte, no pensaba contentarse con una respuesta tan sosa por parte de, ahora, su nuevo protegido; así que se dirigió hacia Henry quedando frente a él, y levantando su vista con una de sus manos para verlo mejor.

-"A mi no me vas a engañar con un comentario como ese, así que por favor…"-procedió a tomar asiento al lado de Henry y lo seguía mirando al rostro "puedes confiar en mi"-termino de decir posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Henry, mirándolo con una expresión de preocupación ya que necesitaba saber la verdad.

Henry entonces no pudo contenerse a decir la verdad ante esos ojos que demostraban un brillo especial

-"Es que..."-decía hablando lentamente-"hace varios días que no comía y dormía bien, y por eso eh estado débil estas semanas..."-termino de decir con un tono melancólico al recordar como lo trataban sus padrastros, en verdad el vivía un infierno con ellos.

-"Esos miserables..."-mascullaba entre dientes Christian con mucho rencor, en verdad se alegro de haber matado a esas escorias, y si hubiera sabido antes como maltrataron a Henry, los hubiera hecho sufrir mas antes de asesinarlos.

-"Pero no te preocupes, ayer dormir muy bien, y gracias por ello"-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, a lo cual Christina también respondió con una y luego procedió a levantarse para dirigirse a la puerta.

-"Bueno, te dejo para que desayunes tranquilamente; el baño se encuentra al final del pasillo para que tomas una ducha y hay ropa que mande a hacer a tu medida en aquel armario, cuando acabes puedes bajar al salón principal, estaré hay haciendo unos papeleos". Luego giro su vista para mirar por ultima vez a Henry antes de salir -"ahora todo esta bien"- le manifestó para luego salir de la habitación.

Henry al encontrarse solo en la habitación esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, recordando esas palabras: "ahora todo esta bien"; el nunca creyó que alguien llegase a preocuparse por el algún día, y ahora de la nada… era libre de su pasado, y había ganado a alguien…especial, el rogaba por que así fuera, no sabia por que, pero había algo en Christian que le agradaba mucho…e internamente agradeció al cielo de que los hayan permitido conocerse.

Por su parte Christian se encontraba en el salón, tomando desayuno mientras revisaba unos documentos. El también hacia recuerdo de la noche anterior…

-"Por que le mentí?..."-se maldecía así, pensó que quizás debía haberle dicho que fue en verdad lo que paso ayer, pero si lo hacia, no encontraría razones lógicas para sus actos. Besar a Henry… por que? En verdad el mismo no se encontraba una respuesta, había algo en ese chico...algo sumamente atractivo y misterioso-"rayos!"-pensó para si al no poder darle una respuesta a su mente. Pero no permitiría que algo así sucediera de nuevo, el no era un mocoso adolescente que se dejara guiar por las emociones el podía controlarse, y lo haría.

Luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a el; giro su vista para ver quien se acercaba, y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver ahora aun muy elegante Henry vistiendo ropas nobles que en verdad le quedaban muy bien; cualquiera que lo viera, diría que viene de alguna familia extranjera, ya que esos rasgos que poseía eran sumamente exóticos.

-"Te queda muy bien"- expreso para luego dejar sus documentos a un lado y dirigirse hacia donde estaba Henry parado, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-"Que sucede?"-pregunto Christian al notar la expresión de Henry.

-"Mmm…me siento raro vistiendo así"-expresaba el pequeño, jalándose las mangas de la casaca en forma de incomodidad.

-"Pero si te ves muy bien"-alegaba el otro acercándosele para arreglarle el cuello de la camisa.- "Pero si no te gusta, podemos ir por ropa a tu gusto"-manifestó mientras mandaba llamar un mayordomo para que alistase el carruaje.

-"Eh?, no no!, solo quería saber donde estaba mi muda anterior, con eso estoy bien"

-"Muy tarde"-decía Christian mientras comenzaba a sacar con leves empujones a Henry fuera de la casa para dirigirlo hacia el carruaje. Lo ayudo a subir para luego subir el también, y el conductor comenzó a dar marcha rumbo a la avenida principal.

Dentro del carruaje, Henry se encontraba sentado frente a Christian, sin poder quitarle la mirada encima con una expresión de de duda; cosa que no demoro en notar este ultimo.

-"Preguntas?"-inquirió Christian con un leve tono humorista.

-"Muchas…"-respondió Henry sin dejar de mirarlo algo sorprendido.

-"Pues podrás hacer todas las que quieras luego, por ahora, solo piensa en disfrutar el paseo"-termino de decir con una muy leve sonrisa para luego indicarle al conductor a donde específicamente debería ir.

Momentos después llegaron a la avenida principal, y el conductor se detuvo frente a una tienda muy elegante, bajando rápidamente para abrir la puerta, y acto seguido bajo Christian, y ayudo a bajar Henry.

-"Sígueme"-fueron las simples palabras de Chritian mientras procedía a entrar a aquella tienda; donde unas señoritas lo recibieron con mucha cortesía.

-"Bienvenido Lord Rosenkreuz"-haciendo una leve reverencia mientras le indicaban que pase a tomar asiento en uno de sus cómodos sillones. Henry por su parte estaba maravillado antes un lugar tan lujoso, siguió a Christian con una leve expresión de duda, y fue cuando este último procedió a dar indicaciones las muchachas.

-"Quiero que le escojan algo casual para vestir"-ordeno mientras tomaba asiento; y vio como las chicas asintieron y procedieron a acercarse a Henry.

-"Síganos por aquí por favor"-le decían a Henry mientras caminaban hacia una habitación de la tienda; Henry volteó para ver a Christian con esa expresión de duda que aun tenia, a lo cual este solo respondió: "Solo ve"-con una leve sonrisa; así que siguió a las muchachas un tanto tímido.

Luego de unos momentos, en los cuales Christian estuvo conversando con el dueño de la tienda acerca de algunas noticias que circulaban por la ciudad, un Henry con vestimentas simples, pero las cuales le hacían ver muy lindo salio avergonzado por como lo miraban todos, desde las chicas que lo ayudaron a vestirse, hasta el mismo Christian.

-"En mi opinión le queda muy bien Lord Rosenkreuz"-expreso toda sonriente una chica a Christian, el cual concordaba con ella.

-"Si, tienes razón, hice bien al traerlo a esta tienda, gracias"-luego acto seguido se dirigió donde Henry para mirarlo mas detalladamente.

-"Te gusta?"-pregunto ayudándole a colocarse una bufanda, ya que era época de invierno en el país.

-"Pues si…pero…"-luego se acerco mas a Christian para susurrarle algo- "esta tienda se ve muy cara, y no creo que yo…", pero Christian dirigió uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Henry para callarlo.

-"No te preocupes, yo me encargo"- y acto seguido se dirigió hacia el dueño y saco unos cuantos billetes para pagarle.

-"Y también me da mas modelos parecidos a ese en esa talla por favor"-ordenaba sonriente mientras Henry se comenzaba a dirigir apresurado hacia el.

-"Christian espera!, no puedo aceptar todo esto"- expresaba con gran angustia y preocupación, él ya lo había ayudado lo suficiente, no quería para nada abusar de su buena fe.

-"Tu me debes un favor, cierto?"

-"Pues…si…"

-"Entonces te pediré que me lo pagues aceptando esto"- alego Chritian recibiendo los paquetes y entregándoselos a Herny- "y así me harás feliz"-termino de decir con una leve sonrisa.

-"Mmmm, esta bien…si es lo que quieres..."-respondió algo sonrojado, abrazando los paquetes, y aun con muchas mas dudas que antes.

Luego de unos momentos ambos salían de la tienda; el dueño y las muchachas se despidieron muy formalmente de ellos, agradecidos por las compras tan costosas que había hecho Rosenkreuz. El conductor presuroso abrió la puerta del carruaje, y Henry se disponía a entrar cuando Christian lo detuvo deteniéndolo del hombro.

-"Nosotros iremos todavía a algunos lugares, puedes volver a la mansión, solo llévate estas cosas y déjalas en la habitación de Henry"- acto seguido le entrego los paquetes que cargaba Henry y cerro la puerta del carruaje para que el conductor pudiera volver.

Mientras ambos veían como el coche se alejaba, Henry comenzó a mirar al piso muy pensativo, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, pero todo le era algo confuso. Fue cuando Christian lo saco de sus pensamientos, colocando una casaca más abrigadora sobre su espalda.

-"Te responderé todo lo que quieras mientras tomamos un café"-dijo Rosenkreuz, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la esquina para tener una vista mas amplia de las calles, seguido de Henry.

Hasta que luego de caminar unos momentos llegaron a una cafetería muy elegante en una de las calles principales. Christian entro primero, a lo cual, igual que en la tienda anterior, lo recibieron con mucho respeto y dándole la mejor mesa del lugar.  
Ambos procedieron a sentarse, y una de las meseras se les acerco para tomarle el pedido.

-"Que les sirvo caballeros?"

-"A mi tráigame un café bien cargado, y aquí a mi acompañante un vaso de leche chocolateada por favor"- a lo cual la señorita procedió rápido a anotar y se retiro para traer los pedidos. Y en eso fue cuando Henry hizo una leve protesta…

-"Etto…yo también quería café… -/-"

-"No, aun no tienes edad para tomar eso, y mientras estés a mi cuidado, solo tomaras cosas saludables"-ordeno con un tono un poco humorista; y veía como Henry hacia un leve puchero… (kawaii!!)

Luego de unos momentos la mesera se acerco con los pedidos, dándole a cada uno su bebida respectiva. Christian procedió a tomar su café tal y como estaba, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Henry.

-"No le piensas echar azúcar??"

-"Mmmm, no; no me gustan las cosas dulces, aunque…contigo puedo hacer una excepción"-respondía esbozando una sonrisa mientras sorbía un poco de su taza, y veía como Henry se ruborizo ante ese pequeño comentario.

-"Desean que les traiga algo mas?"-preguntaba la chica antes de retirarse.

-"Para mi nada; a ti se te ofrece algo Henry?"

-"Si, un café -/-" -(xD) a lo cual Christian rió algo divertido ante la insistencia del muchacho.

-"No. Entonces eso es todo señorita gracias."-le respondió a la muchacha y esta procedió a retirarse.

Mientras tanto Henry solo estaba hay mirando con una leve mueca su bebida…lo cual noto Henry y procedió a hablarle.

-"No responderé nada hasta no ver esa taza vacía"-expresaba con un tono algo humorista mirando a Henry.

-"Entonces…si de casualidad se me cae?"-pregunto algo cómico Henry xD a lo cual Christian también rió un poco divertido.

-"Pues si de "casualidad" se te cae; entonces de "casualidad", pediré otro y otro"-respondió aun con una leve risa. Entonces Henry se dio cuenta de que no tenía más opción, así que con leve puchero comenzó a tomar su bebida muy despacio.

Ya luego de unos momentos Henry ya había acabado el contenido de su taza, y la dejo en la mesa, para luego alzar su vista y mirar a Christian, el cual estaba entretenido leyendo un periódico.

-"Mmm, bueno…sobre mis preguntas…"-comenzó la charla, a lo cual Chritian giro a verlo y cerro su periódico dejándolo en la mesa.

-"Dime, te responderé lo que quieras"

-"Pues…para comenzar, pensé que me habías dicho que seria un problema el que yo estuviera contigo?"

-"Conmigo?..."

-"A tu lado!, quise decir…"-se ruborizo mientras corregía sus palabras y Christian rió levemente algo divertido ante el sonrojo de Henry.

-"Pues si, dije podría ser un problema, sobretodo para ti, ya que, como sabrás…mi oficio no es muy agradable que digamos y no quiero que en algún momento te pase algo por mi culpa"

-"Pero a mi no me molesta para nada estar a tu lado, mas bien…en verdad estoy agradecido el haberte conocido, y te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado de nuevo ayer y hoy"-decía mientras sonreía levemente mirando directamente a Christian.

-"Bueno…si tu lo dices"-se expresaba en tono de preocupación Rosenkreuz; el en verdad no quería exponer a Henry a nada…-"pero…"

-"En verdad, estoy muy feliz con este cambio, por favor, no te arrepientas…"-expresaba en tono de suplica Henry con un leve brillo en los ojos que demostraban angustia, temiendo que Christian se retractara.

-"Mmm...esta bien"- respondió Christian regalándole una leve sonrisa, a lo cual Henry respondió con una mas alegre. Y pues en verdad Christian no quería para nada dejar de encargarse de él, no sabia por que, pero sabia que nadie lo cuidaría mejor que el.

-"Pero ni creas que aceptare flojos en mi casa"-expresaba con una leve tono de ordenanza hacia Henry; a lo cual este procedió a responder rápidamente.

-"Por su puesto que no Christian!, te prometo que encontrare un trabajo pronto y ya no seré una carga para ti, además"-y fue cuando bruscamente Christian lo interrumpió hablando con un tono mas fuerte.

-"Dije!, que no aceptare flojos en mi casa, así que por ello, no te quejaras de que te ponga tutores personales para tus clases"-termino de decir y veía la cara de sorprendido de Henry.

-"Pero…yo pensé que…"

-"Que trabajarías? Hahaha, olvídalo, tu harás lo que yo ordene como tu tutor que soy ahora, y te ordeno que estudies, que mi casa sea tu nuevo hogar, que vivas como quieras virir y que siempre me acompañes a leer un libro por las tardes". Fue entonces cuando Henry, de la nada, no pudo evitar comenzar a llenársele lo ojos de lagrimas, y trato de esconder su mirada de Christian.

-"Henry? Dije algo indebido??"-pregunto muy preocupado ante la reacción de este, y procedió a levantarse rápidamente para dirigirse hacia Henry, tomarle el rostro con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-"No Christian, no dijiste nada indebido, al contrario…tus palabras fueron muy apropiadas para mi"-decía muy sonriente, mientras el también se limpiaba las lagrimas-"perdóname, es solo que…"-decía mientras reía un poco, aun con lagrimas en los ojos-"no puedo creer que este despierto"

-"Pero si lo estas"-decía animado Christian, para acto seguido peñiscarle una de las mejillas.

-"Auch! -.-¡"

-"Lo ves?" (xD)-"pero ya no quiero verte llorando, así que mejor volvamos a casa, y si tienes mas dudas, te las preponderé allá. Christian asintió todo sonriente, mientras seguía a Christian, quien dejo algunos billetes en el mostrador para luego salir hacia la calle y pedir un caruaje para regresar a casa, ahora con su nuevo protegido.

Continuara! n.n!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeeee, eh hay mi segundo capitulo n.n! creo que me quedo decente, y eso que Seto esta en el xDDD

Yami: No molestes a mi Seto T.T!

Aya: o.o! perdóname Yami!!!! Nunca mas lo hago! T.T!!!!

Seto: Hahahaha, por fin te ponen en tu lugar!

Aya: Grrrr,maricon! De nuevo te escondes tras Yami, como en el capitulo de la temporada de Pegasus donde amenazaste con suicidarte si te ganaba! ¬¬

Seto: Callate!

Aya: No me callaré! Que todo el mundo sepa!!!!!

Seto: Basura! ¬¬#

Aya: Bitch! ¬¬#

Bueno, dejando la pelada de escritora y actor, agradezco a todas por sus reviews tan kwaiis! n.n! no pensé que me quedara interesante la historia, ya que como dije, recién estoy probando el campo dramático y au, pero veremos hasta cuando me dura xD. Síganme dejando sus comentarios kawaiis y prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo x)


	3. Chapter 3

Shape of my Herat 3

Una vez de vuelta en la mansión, Christian le ordeno a una de sus mucamas que guiara a Henry hacia su nueva habitación, y que este acomodara sus ropas y se instalara su gusto.

Ambos procedieron a obedecerle y antes de retirarse Henry solo volteo a verle unos segundos, y luego procedió a seguir a la mucama rumbo al segundo piso.

Christian procedió a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás, algo cansado, ya que ayer no pudo dormir bien, debido a muchas ideas que pasaban por su mente debido a Henry...

-"Estaré haciendo bien?"..."-se pregunto levemente..., observando por la ventana, y se percato que comenzaba a nevar.

Por otra parte, mientras Henry seguía a la muchacha, ambos pasaron por la habitación donde esté había pasado la noche, y como por lógica, se dirigió a ella; fue cuando la muchacha le hablo.

-"Disculpe joven Henry, esa no es su habitación, es esta"- decía señalando la que estaba al final del pasillo.

-"Ah, perdón, pensé que era esta, ya que como pase la noche aquí ayer"-respondía con una leve sonrisa y algo sonrojado por la equivocación.

-"Ahí?, pero si esa es la habitación de Lord Rosenkreuz"-decía la chica mientras con una leve expresión de desconcierto mientras retomaba su camino.

Henry se no se movió de donde estaba unos momentos, mirando la puerta de esa habitación, y sonriendo levemente.

-"Con razón todo olía a claveles…"

Para luego dirigirse a su propio cuarto, notando que era muy lindo y acogedor, y caminando alrededor para ver los detalles de este.

-"Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme por favor"-dijo la muchacha antes de retirarse, y dejar solo a Henry para que se acomodara.

De hay en adelante Henry se había pasado todo el día en su habitación; bajo a almorzar por indicaciones de las mucamas, pero comería solo en el gran comedor, sin señales de Christian por ningún lado.

-"Christian no va a comer?"-pregunto muy curioso al mayordomo.

-"Lord Rosenkreuz ah dicho que esta muy ocupado, y que no se le interrumpa por nada"

A Henry le preocupaba levemente Christian; así que miro su plato por unos segundos, algo desanimado al saber que no lo acompañaría en el almuerzo, y procedió a comer sin muchos ánimos.

Comenzaba a entrar la noche, y Christian se encontraba en su despacho, realizando algunas llamadas, mientras echaba un vistazo a algunos documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio. Al terminar se llevo unos dedos a la frente para frotarse, en señal de que le estaba dando un leve dolor de cabeza. Y fue cuando escucho un leve llamado a la puerta.

-"Pase"- dijo tomando asiento de nuevo en su escritorio y releyendo unos papeles.

Fue cuando Henry hizo aparición, un poco tímido, comenzando primero a asomar su cabeza por la puerta (querrá ver si no hay peligro? xD)

Christian al verlo, con esa candidez, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y reír un poco.

-"Adelante, no tengas miedo, no muerdo" (aun! muahahaha xD)

Entonces Henry, procedió a entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, y quedándose de pie donde estaba.

-"Interrumpo Christian?, si es así puedo volver a mi habitación"-decía el peque con un tono de preocupación, ya que era verdad que extrañaba a Christian de alguna manera, pero no quería ser una molestia para él.

-"Para nada, además si has venido, es por que de seguro te sentías solo, no es cierto?"-decía con una ceja levantada y con expresión de haber atinado.

-"Pues…"-decía Henry haciendo un leve pucherito, mientras miraba el piso, y hacia círculos en el con uno de sus pies (kawaii!!)

-"Acércate" –le pedía Christian con una pequeña risa, ante su actitud. Y fue cuando Henry, se paro junto a el, mirando los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio.

-"Que tanto haces que no vas a comer conmigo?"-pregunto cogiendo alguno de los documentos para leerlos.

-"Oh vaya, veo que tienes una queja contra mi"-decía en tono divertido.

-"No no!, solo era una pequeña broma"-aclaraba rápidamente con temor de haber incomodado a Christian, y este ultimo le quito muy sutilmente los documentos que había cogido.

-"No te preocupes, pero te explicare todo con mas calma mientras cenamos"-luego se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, seguido de Henry. Christian abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña a Henry, muy caballerosamente, en señal de que saliera primero.

-"Vamos?" –leve sonrisa.

-"Si…claro…."-contestaba Henry un poco ido ante ese momento.

Luego ambos ya se encontraban en el comedor, y la servidumbre comenzaba a servirles la cena; pero para desgracia de Henry, Christian se había encargado de hablar con los cocineros, y les había dado "instrucciones", así que en frente de Henry se encontraba una bebida de leche de soya con emparedados de queso…ante lo cual Henry miraba esas "cosas" con una expresión algo sombría xD

-"Christian…Que parte de "no me gusta la leche", no se me ah entendido?..." (xD)

-"La de "no me gusta"…"-decía tratando de estar serio, ya que en verdad aguantaba ciertas ganas de reír un poco xD

Ya luego de unos momentos, en los cuales ya por fin ambos comían, Henry de alguna manera de mala gana (xD), este ultimo comenzó la conversación

-"Y dime Christian, que era lo que tanto hacías en tu despacho?"

-"Uhm? Ah, pues esto"-le respondía extendiéndole una hoja, en la cual estaba escrito una especie de…horario?

-"Y esto?"

-"Es tu nuevo horario de clases, a partir de mañana vendrán tus respectivos profesores particulares a dictarte todas esas materias"-terminaba de decir mientras sorbía un poco mas de su café.

Henry se sorprendió un poco; el sabia que iba a estudiar en casa, por órdenes y cortesía de Christian, pero no pensó que seria tan pronto. En verdad se notaba que Christian se preocupaba mucho por el...

-"Christian…muchas gracias…en verdad, no se que decir…"

-"Podrías decirme: aprobare todo" –le decía con un leve tono divertido.

-"Oh, pero por supuesto!"-respondía animado, y luego procedió a leer cuales eran todas esas materias que llevaría.

-"Ah ver…: Literatura, Matemáticas, Ciencias, Biología, Lenguaje, Historia, Economía, Etiqueta Social…" –luego siguió murmurando la lista, por que se dio cuenta que en verdad…eran varios temas… x.x.  
Christian al darse cuenta del cambio de animo tan abrupto de Henry, rió un poco y luego procedió a hablarle.

-"Se que quizás son muchos, pero en verdad me gustaría que tuvieras una buena formación. Además créeme, lo hago por tu bien"-termino de decir con una expresión de leve preocupación, mirando fijamente a Henry.

-"Si, te entiendo Christian, no te preocupes, no estoy incomodado ni nada; solo espero no estar tan ocupado como para dejar de verte"-decía mientras miraba de nuevo su horario, algo desanimado al pensar que no estaría ahora tanto con Christian.

-"Oh…pero si me veras, por si no te lo eh comentado, yo trabajo en casa"

-"En serio??"-preguntaba en tono animado mirando a Christian.

-"Si, además quiero estar al tanto de cómo van tus clases, y si son buenos los profesores que te escogí"

-"Deben serlo, confió plenamente en tu juicio" –alegaba un tanto sonriente, mientras terminaba por fin su no muy kawaii cena, pasando el sabor de boca xD

Ambos al terminar, se levantaron de la mesa, para dirigirse a sus habitaciones en el segundo nivel. Mientras caminaban, aprovecharon para seguir conversando acerca de algunas cosas.

-"Bueno, debemos dormir temprano, ya que mañana será un día muy agitado, tomando el hecho de que debemos conocer a tus nuevos profesores"

-"Eh?, tu no los conoces Christian?"

-"Pues no, los contrate por recomendaciones de las mejores escuelas y gente importante"

-"Entiendo… Pues espero que sean personas muy agradables"-terminaba de decir sonriéndole tiernamente a Christian.

-"No te preocupes, si alguno no te gusta, lo despido"

-"Oh! que malo eres Christian!"-se expresaba mientras reía levemente para sí xD

-"Oh si, no sabes lo malo que puedo ser"-terminaba de agregar con una leve sonrisa.

Hasta que al fin llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Christian, y sin darse cuenta Henry poso su mano en la perilla para poder abrirla y entrar, pero en el acto se acordó que esa no era su habitación.

-"Perdón! Lo hice de nuevo, se me olvido que esta era tu habitación" –se disculpaba algo apenado llevándose un puñito a la cabeza en señal de torpeza (kawaii!!!)

-"Si te gusta mas esta habitación, solo dímelo"-le expreso Christian amablemente.

-"No no!, la que tengo en verdad es muy linda, gracias" –respondía rápido, ya que no quería causar mas molestias.- "Bueno, entonces me retiro a dormir, buenas noches Christian"-le dijo con una leve sonrisa, ante lo cual, inesperadamente, vio como este ultimo se le acercaba levemente, hasta quedar frente de él ,levanto su mano para ordenar un poco sus cabellos.

-"Buenas noches Henry, espero que descanses"- lo miro breves segundos fijamente a los ojos y luego se introdujo a su habitación.

Henry por su parte, se quedo estático unos momentos en el pasillo. Sin que el pudiera notarlo, tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y solo miraba la puerta de la habitación de Christian… hasta que al fin su mente reacciono y se dirigió deprisa hacia su habitación y cerrándola. Luego solo se pudo escuchar algo correr rápido, y caer al suelo, seguido con un leve "Auch!-/-" (xD)

Henry después de ponerse su pijama se introdujo a la cama para poder dormir, y mientras esperaba a que el sueño viniera, pensaba en varias cosas; como el por que Christian, siendo rico (monetariamente pensaba el claro xD), de buena posición social y alguien muy respetado, se podría dedicar a ese "trabajo" por las noches… (No! no de prostituto! xD / Christian: grrrr ¬¬# / Aya: ya ta bien, me cayo xD)

-"Debe tener sus razones"-se dijo Henry para si, ya que no quería juzgar a Christian de ninguna manera, y procedió a descansar.

----------------------------

A la mañana siguiente ambos se encontraban en salón principal, esperando a que los nuevos maestros de Henry aparecieran, cosa que no tardo mucho en suceder, ya que siendo personas sumamente profesionales, llegaron a la hora indicada.

-"Buenos días Lord Rosenkreuz"-saludaron todos muy formalmente hacia Christian.

-"Buenos días"-respondía Christian muy normalmente- "aquí les presento a su nuevo alumno, y espero que le enseñen y traten bien" –dijo con un leve tono de ordenanza, a lo cual todos solo asintieron.

-"Henry?"-decía Christian mirando a su costado, ya que prácticamente Henry estaba medio escondido detrás de él, ya que le daba pena tener que presentarse hacia tanta gente, y peor aun, sus nuevos profesores xp. Henry le puso unos ojitos muy kawaii a Christian, en señal de "me da pena!" (kawaii!!!) y este ultimo no pudo evitar sonreírle con dulzura y decirle: "Vamos no seas tímido", y acto seguido lo jalo para que estuviera parado frente a él, y así poder hacer de que conozca a todo sus profesores.

-"Buenos días…Yo soy Henry, mucho…gusto…"-hablaba despacio y con un poco de dificultad, en verdad le daba algo de pena.

-"Buenos días Lord Henry"-respondieron todos con la misma formalidad con la cual saludaron a Christian.

-"Eh?. no no! por favor, solo díganme Henry, así me sentiría mas cómodo"-decía el pobre algo apenado por el titulo "lord".

-"Como ud diga señor"-dijo uno de ellos y el resto asintió.

-"Bueno entonces Henry, ya sabes cual es tu horario?"-le pregunto Christian extendiéndole una hoja.

-"Si, mas o menos"-dijo tomando la hoja que le dio Christian- "primero me toca Economía"

-"Correcto, así que te quedaras aquí un momento viendo el tema que llevaras el día de hoy en este libro, mientras yo converso con los profesores en mi despacho, de acuerdo?"

-"Claro Christian, como digas"-asentía Henry con una leve expresión de duda.

Fue entonces que Christian se retiro seguido de los profesores hacia su despacho. Henry entonces procedió a tomar asiento, sintiéndose algo aliviado por un momento al no tener a tanta gente a su alrededor; procedió a abrir el libro que le había dado Christian, y su primera expresión fue: o.o9 (carita con puñito en la cabeza!, como decir: que es esto?? xD)

Por otra parte Christian se encontraba sentado en uno de sus sofás, teniendo a todos los maestros sentados delante suyo, y chuequeaba los curriculums de cada uno de ellos.

-"Lord Rosenkreuz, le aseguro que todos nosotros estamos mas que calificados en cuanto a método de enseñanza y aplicación de temas se refiere, le aseguramos nuestro trabajo al 100" –dicho esto por uno de los profesores, el resto asintió; todos mirando a Christian esperando una respuesta o alguna reacción positiva; ya que para todos ellos, trabajar para Christian significaba mas reputación, y claro, un gran salario.

-"Créanme, mi preocupación y la razón por la que quiero hablar con uds. no es esa"-decía dejando de lado todos los documentos que estaba revisando, para ponerse en un porte un tanto mas serio, y hablarles directamente.

-"Como ya saben, su nuevo alumno será Henry, el joven que se encuentra en la sala"-a lo cual todos asintieron- "pues verán, les pediré a todos que se esfuercen mas con el, ya que lamentablemente, por decirlo así, tuvo unos imprevistos y se retrazo un poco en sus estudios últimamente. Así que si hay algo que se le haga algo difícil entender, deben darle mas ahínco a ese punto, ya que, como entenderán, el debe llevar un aprendizaje algo acelerado para poder recuperar ese breve tiempo que perdió."-y todos asintieron nuevamente.

-"No tiene por que preocuparse Lord Rosenkreuz, le aseguramos que haremos nuestro mejor trabajo"

-"Me parece bien, por que si solo llego a recibir una queja, la mas mínima incomodidad de Henry…ya saben que pasara entonces"-terminaba de decir frunciendo un poco el ceño, ante lo cual los profesores tragaron en seco y asintieron con algo de miedito n.n'

Luego de unos momentos, Henry escucho que se abría la puerta del despacho, y acto seguido salían los profesores, con una pequeña expresión de asustados o.o, y al final salía Christian, quien lo miraba con una expresión muy amable.

-"Pasa algo?"

-"Pues…eso iba a preguntar yo.."

-"No te preocupes, todo esta bien"- luego giro para ver por ultima vez a todo el profesorado- "Bueno, los dejo para que comiencen, y espero no olviden lo que hablamos"- a lo cual todos asintieron rápida y velozmente n.n'

-"Si necesitas algo Henry, estaré en el jardín firmando algunos documentos con unas personas que vendrán a verme"

-"Claro Christian, no te preocupes, no creo que necesita nada mas"-le respondía mirándolo con una expresión muy cute x)

-"De acuerdo"- y procedió a retirarse, no sin antes palpar la cabeza de Henry, en señal de querer darle ánimos con las clases. A lo cual Henry sonrío levemente mientras veía como se retiraba Christian de la sala (que esta viendo pues… (8) /Henry: (8)/ Christian: o.o?)

-"Bueno, entonces le parece bien que comencemos de una vez joven Henry?"

-"Ah?"-Henry regreso su vista hacia los profesores al notar que le hablaban- "Por su puesto, disculpen mi distracción"- y comenzaron con los temas de estudio de mi precioso Henry n.n

Continuara x)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se se, ya se, me demore xD sorry, es que me agarro la fiebre de bloqueo de escritora (de nuevo!) y la de editora de videos xD

Christian: ¬¬

Aya: y ahora tu ke kieres? ¬¬

Christian: aparte de tener tu cabeza en mi sala de animales raros, pues no mucho xD

Aya: uh! O.o, ah, encima con amenaza??? No sabes ke es peligroso meterse conmigo? ¬¬

Christian: por que? No estas vacunada y me puedes dar rabia? xD

Aya: concht….!!!!! No, por esto! ( y corre hacia donde Henry, y le da un besito en la mejilla, a lo cual este se ruborizo levemente)

Henry: o/o!

Christian: ke carjo!!! ¬¬

Aya: Ohohohoho! Por si no haz entendido, yo soy la escritora! Y lo yo ke yo diga, keda:D así que o te portas bonito, o atente a las consecuencias!

Christian: concht…!!!!, ok ok ya entendí ¬¬#

Aya: Boniiiiiiiiiiito, tan bien amaestrado como siempre non! xDD

Y gracias a todas por esperar a que subiera el fic con calma, y no enviarme correos con bombas o virus xD. Espero avanzar mas rápido, y bien xDKyaaaaa! Nee-san! Cada vez este adefesio esta mas faltoso!, debemos recurrir al sagrado libro de "Las 1001 torturas para gente bitch" xDDD  
Bueno, espero sus reviews kawaii y si pueden, deanse un salto por esta pagina : youtube. com/watch?vUlzi1xl4Y4  
ya solo unen la direccion xD ke aki veo ke ne puede poner enlaces directos xP y pos ese es el ultimo video ke hice de Seto y Yami D y espero hacer mas...cuando tenga tiempo claro xD. Byes y se cuidan! x)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shape of my Heart**_

Este es un fan fic yaoi de Yu-Gi-Oh, y para ser mas exactos, este fic trata de un Christian x Henry (Seto x Yami)  
Los personajes de yu gi oh no me pertenecen a mi, ya que si fuera así, hace rato hubiera mandado a Seto a las minas para que me trabaje como esclavo buscándome los demás artículos del mileno para invocar a Zork y que se lo traque por ser un idiota xDDD

Seto: O sea, luego de tiempo actualizas y aun me sigues jodiendo la existencia? ¬¬#

Aya: Sorry Seto, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer n.n!

Seto: Y por que no vas a ver si ya puso la marrana? ¬¬#

Aya: Pero no se donde vive tu mama xDDDDD

Yami: … XDDDDDDD

Seto: Cariño…. ¬¬#

Yami: Perdón Seto…pero estuvo buena XDD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 4  
**

1 semana había pasado desde que las clases de Henry comenzaron; este por su parte ya se estaba acostumbrando a los profesores, los cuales eran en verdad muy amables con él; pero aun se le hacia algo tedioso algunas de sus clases, como la de Etiqueta Social, en la cual siempre confundía un tenedor de camarones con uno de ensalada; en verdad por mas que se esforzara, todo esto se le hacia demasiado confuso, siendo el alguien tan sencillo y de gustos no tan refinados.

-"Y…esta cuchara debe ser para las sopas suaves!"

-"No joven, se equivoca de nuevo, esa cuchara solo es para los postres fríos"-le corregía su profesora de Etiqueta, la cual era una joven de aspecto agradable.

-"Aww! Pues no se ud, pero yo con esta cuchara tomare mi sopa!"-chillaba Henry en señal de sentirse frustrado ante no poder con tantas cosas de gente recatada.

-"Pues si tomas sopa con eso, luego vas a querer comer Spaghetti con la misma"-decía en un tono algo divertido Christian, que se encontraba en la puerta, como habiendo llegado recién, y quien había presenciado tan cómico berrinche por parte de Henry

-"Lord Rosenkreuz"- saludo la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Bueno Días Profesora Dantelion. Veo que Henry se encuentra estresado; si no le importa quisiera hablar unos momentos con el, luego la mandare llamar para que siga con su clase." –La mujer rápidamente asintió y procedió a salir dejándolos solos y cerrando la puerta para que nadie mas interrumpiera.

-"Christian…"-pronunciaba aquel nombre, mientras veía como este se sentaba en la mesa, tomando la cuchara la cual el estaba cogiendo para luego examinarla por unos momentos.

-"Mira"-decía Christian, mientras señalaba una parte de la cuchara para que Henry se fijara bien en aquella zona.-"Las cucharas que son para los postres finos suelen tener los bordes mas hondeados que el resto, siempre te darás cuenta por que suelen tener la cabeza mas elevada que el resto; si te fijas solo por el tamaño, todas te parecerán iguales"- Entonces vio como los ojos de Henry se agrandaban y una gran sonrisa comenzaba a mostrarse en su rostro.

-"Ahhhhhhhh, ya entiendo!"-respondía muy alegre viendo a Christian-"Si me fijo en eso ya no confundiré por lo menos esta cuchara del resto!. Muchas gracias Christian, en verdad no se que haría sin ti"

-"Lo mismo digo yo"

-"??"-no pudo evitar tratar de mirar a otro lado un tanto apenado, pero aun no entendía por que cada cosa que le dijera Christian de esa manera lo avergonzaba.

Christian por su parte noto el cambio de Henry y procedió a levantarse de su asiento rumbo hacia la puerta. Entonces Henry salio del estado en que se encontraba para dirigir su vista a Christian.

-"Christian?"

-"Estaré en mi habitación tratando de descansar un poco, enseguida llamare a tu profesora para que sigan con la clase. Ya no te quito mas tiempo Henry, nos veremos luego"-dicho esto, no se molesto en mirar a Henry antes de salir, y cerro la puerta detrás suyo.

Henry no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, con una leve expresión de duda en su rostro siguió mirando los cubiertos para tratar de diferenciarlos. Por su parte Christian que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, solo se comento a si mismo-"Poco a poco…"-y luego procedió a dirigirse al salón para llamar a la profesora y que siguiera con su clase, para luego irse a su habitación a descansar.

-------------

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que la clase de Etiqueta de Henry acabara, y ahora el se encontraba con la señorita Ángel, la cual le enseñaba Literatura y Expresión Oral; y parecía ser una persona muy culta y de lenguaje fluido.

-"Muy bien joven Henry, repita después de mi con el sentimiento que requiere la frase: 'Oh Magdalena!, toma lo que queda de mi y retiraos de mi vista!'"

-"…"

-"Sucede algo joven?"

-"No lo se…se le ve…graciosa"-decía mientras reía de bajito viendo a su profesora.

-"Puede ser"-decía este mientras también reía levemente-"pero es parte de su curso, así de que por favor colabore joven".

-"Si entiendo, disculpe mi interrupción"

-"No se preocupe joven, muy bien, probemos con otra frase"-decía mientras buscaba en otra pagina de su libro-"'Por que amarte si tu no me eres correspondido?'"

-"Esta bien…, ejem ejem –aclarando la garganta, y dirigiendo su vista hacia alguna parte de la sala para concentrarse y proceder a hablar: "Por que amarte si tu no me eres correspondido?'"

Cuando de pronto entro Christian, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Henry quien le decía esa frase a el mismo, cara a cara. Ya que lo que había pasado es que Henry se termino concentrando mirando la puerta del salón, y jamás pensó que seria Christian quien llegara en tal momento.

-"Y quien dice que no eres correspondido?"-decía con un tono un tanto humorista, mientras veía como Henry de la nada entro en una especie de pánico, y soltó el libro que tenia en la mano, para luego dirigirse donde Christian y dale unos leves golpecitos en el pecho en señal de berrinche.

-"Aw! Christian! No es gracioso!!"

-"Pues para mi si lo fue, y debo decir que lo pronunciaste muy bien"-decía sonriéndole y riendo un poco por lo bajo.

Henry por su parte aun no podía salir de su vergüenza, así que mejor procedió a buscar su libro para luego dirigirse hacia su profesora, quien miraba todo también muy divertida. Le iba pedir que siguiera con la clase, cuando de repente los relojes de la casa comenzaron a sonar, indicando que las horas de estudio de Henry habían acabado.

-"Oh vaya, como vuela el tiempo"-decía la profesora mientras recogía sus cosas y procedió a despedirse de ambos.

-"Hasta luego Lord Rosenkreuz. Nos vemos joven Henry, espero que para nuestra próxima clase practiquemos mejor la entonación de los acentos"- dicho esto hizo una leve reverencia para proceder a abandonar la mansión.

Henry inmediatamente se dejo caer en al sofá, echado completamente de espalda, y tomando un gran suspiro.

-"Al fin! Y mañana no me toca ninguna clase, que alivio"-decía mientras veía a Christian quien comenzaba a acercarse y tomaba asiento delante suyo.

-"Cansado?"

-"Pues para serte sincero, algo"-decía algo sonriente mientras procedió a sentarse adecuadamente en el sillón para conversar mejor con Christian.

-"Pobre de mi Henry…Dime"-Tomando una pose un tanto mas sensual-"Te gustaría salir conmigo?"-preguntaba en un tono un tanto seductor y indirectamente provocador, lo que hizo erizarse completamente a Henry como si fuera un gato, y comenzar a balbucear totalmente atónito.

-"P…P…P…Pues, y…y…y…yo…!"

-"Eres tan predecible Henry"-decía Christian un tanto animado, tratando de guardar su perfecta compostura. Entonces Henry se dio cuenta de que le habían tomado el pelo.

-"Christian…!"-cerrando levemente su puñito derecho en señal de coraje.

-"Vamos"-decía levantándose, y extendiéndole la mano a Henry para ayudarlo a levantarse del sofá.

-"Eh?"-pronunciaba con una cara de gran duda.

-"Creíste que lo que te dije era broma?"-alegaba tomando muy caballerosamente la mano de Henry, para levantarlo del asiento. Y luego ambos salieron del salón, Christian seguido por Henry, rumbo a las afueras de la mansión.

---------------

En otra parte de la ciudad, ambos se encontraban almorzando en un lujoso restaurante francés, siendo admirados por todas las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar; y claro que las personas mas atentos a ellos eran las doncellas que se encontraban hay. Henry pudo notar todas esas miradas puestas sobre ellos, y no pudo evitar ponerse levemente nervioso, mirando con algo de pena su plato de comida.

-"Pasa algo Henry?"

-"No… bueno, es que…"-murmuraba mientras veía de reojo hacia alrededor.

-"Ah, te incomoda que nos miren tanto cierto?"-decía dejando su copa de vino en la mesa.

-"No, bueno…es que me da algo de pena que lo hagan…"

-"Pues es algo inevitable. Comprendo que me miren a mí por ser un Lord muy poderoso y respetado en el país, y siempre quieran acercárseme. Pero en tu caso…"-decía volviendo a tomar su copa, y rozando el borde muy finamente con sus labios-"Es inevitable dejar de admirar a una ser tan exótico y cautivador como tu Henry"-luego termino su frase con una sonrisa un tanto torcida, para proceder a sorber de su copa.

-"Pero que cosas dices Christian!?"-decía sumamente avergonzando comenzando a comer para tratar de disimular la pena que sentía.

-"Pero si no dicho nada fuera de este mundo"-se defendía Christian, procediendo a alargar su mano a través de la mesa, para tomar muy sutilmente la mano derecha de Henry, deteniéndola en el acto. Ante lo cual este se estremeció enormemente, y velozmente dirigió su vista hacia Christian, quien lo miraba con una expresión endemoniadamente atractiva.

-"Christian…?"

-"Henry"-luego de unos breves segundos de silencio, siguió con su frase-"Estas comiendo la ensalada con el tenedor para los camarones…"-le decía en un tono mas que divertido, viendo como el pequeño se avergonzaba nuevamente y se soltaba de la mano de Christian (aparte para evitar tanta pena en un día) y procedía a cambiar de cubierto (xD)

Ya luego de un buen rato, ambos acabaron de comer, y Christian llamaba al mozo para que le trajera la cuenta. Este ultimo se acerco sin nada en las manos y procedió a decir:

-"No se preocupé Lord Rosenkreuz, aquellas damas acaban de pagar su cuenta"-indicándole muy respetuosamente la dama donde se encontraban las muchachas. Entonces Christian y Henry voltearon ah ver, y vieron en la mesa a 4 doncellas que les sonreía muy coquetamente, mientras se comentan algo entre ellas. Henry por su parte vio que eras señoritas de gran clase y realmente hermosas.

-"Entiendo"-dijo Christian levantándose y procedió a entregarle al mozo una propina mas que generosa.

-"Muchas gracias Lord Rosenkreuz, siempre es un placer atenderlo"-haciendo una pequeña reverencia y procediendo a retirarse.

-"Vamos Henry"

Henry se levanto también y procedió a seguir a Christian. Y pudo ver como este se dirigía hacia la mesa de las señoritas que acaban de pagar su cuenta. Claro, lo mas lógico era pensar de que quizás Christian quiera agradecerles, y compartir un rato con ellas, el es un caballero, un noble después de todo…,pero había algo que no le gustaba, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Finalmente Christian llego hasta la mesa, acompañado de Henry, y solo se limito a decir:

-"Señoritas"-con una leve sonrisa procediendo a hacer un pequeño gesto de cortesía, para luego seguir de largo hacia la salida. Entonces al ver que Christian procedió a marcharse, Henry las saludo cortésmente y presuroso siguió a Christian fuera del restaurante.

Ya afuera, Henry se coloco al lado de Christian mientras caminaban y no pudo evitar preguntar…

-"Que fue eso?"

-"Que fue que?"

-"No lo se…Pensé que te sentarías con ellas y conversarías un rato, ya que después de todo tuvieron esa gentileza con la cuenta. No crees que tu gesto fue algo cortante?"

-"Oh…"-decía comenzándole a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía mirando al frente-"veo que hubieras querido que me quedara con ellas"

-"Eh? Pues por su puesto que no, yo solo…"

Entonces Christian se detuvo y procedió a girar su vista hacia Henry, quien miraba al piso como queriendo ordena sus ideas. Christian esta más que confortable viendo aquel gesto, y procedió a hablar.

-"Henry, esas señoritas que estaban hay, eran las hijas del Duque Monterrier, una persona sumamente importante en el país, con grandes negocios, y siempre a estado ah pensado en lo beneficioso que le seria que una de sus hijas se llegara a casar conmigo. Así de que no te sorprendas cuando pasen cosas como lo del restaurante; todos los que quieren acercarse a mi es solamente por mi status y titulo"-decía como si nada viendo como Henry lo miraba algo sorprendido.

-"Entiendo Christian…"-luego procedió a mirar hacia la dirección donde estaba el restaurante-"Yo odio a ese tipo de personas convenidas…"-sus palabras mostraban un tono muy notorio de coraje y desprecio. Y luego de unos breves segundos, su rostro volvió a la normalidad, y volvió a dirigir su vista a Christian-"Pero no te preocupes Christian, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que desees…"-al finalizar la frase le regalo una sonrisa mucho mas que comprometedora y de doble sentido, ante lo cual se noto que Christian se sobresalto levemente, mientras veía a Henry con una expresión mas que sorprendida.

-"Y eso mi querido Christian se llama 'justa venganza'!"-y luego comenzó a reír abiertamente al notar la expresión en el rostro de Christian antes su pequeña broma; ahora este también sentía en esas situaciones (yeah! xD)

-"Henry…eso fue muy cruel"

-"Hahaha, espero que de ahora en adelante no me quieras dar mas de esas bromas tuyas Christian, ya sabes lo que se siente"-luego siguió caminando al lado de Christian, rumbo a la plaza de la ciudad.

-"Pues, ahora que me lo dices, se siente bien…"

-Henry dejo de mirar a una paloma que volaba cerca suyo para volver a mirar a Christian-"Eh?, perdón dijiste algo Christian?"

-"Si, date prisa, o te dejare atrás y deberás descubrir como volver a casa solo"-luego procedió a apresurar el paso, seguido por un Henry sonriente quien no podía esperar a volver, para leer algún libro de suspenso con Christian.

Continuara! x)  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Way!!! Acabe el quinto capitulo! X) (Nee-san! Ya puedes guardar el cuchillo ' xDDD)  
Pues de nuevo sorry por la demora, ahora mi horario esta mas apretado que nunca TOT! A las justas como y duermo xDDD, pero espero organizarme mejor mas adelante (así tb tendré mas tiempo para pirar con nee-san xD). Bueno ahora me tomo la calma de responder los reviews, ya que nunca lo hacia poe falta de tiempo T.T, así que aquí toy x)

**Nee-san!!!**: Que seria de nosotras sin Seto?... si lo se, seria perfecto, pero weno, la peste siempre esta presente xDDD / Seto: es cierto, uds. están caqui ¬¬ /Aya: te callas, o te mando a un burdel ah ver si te vuelven heterosexual? xDDD. Kyaaa nee-san, un dia lo agarramos a palos y te lo dejo una hora para que le pikes el ojo y le hagas mucho (eee) xDDD

**Delta**: Etto… que es "enhiatuzados", my no entender xD. Thanx por pasar a leer el fic, espero seguir leyendo por estos lares xP

**Rosalind**: Amiga xD, sep, muy pronto sacare el libro a la venta, y nee-san y yo seremos las autoras, lo venderemos como pan caliente y será nuestro libro guía xD. Y sobre la violada… espera un poco mas, me gusta tener a Henry casto y puro…por ahora xD

Y gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí a leer, pronto actualizare el resto de historias, solo ténganme paciencia… mas! xD. Nos vemos )


	5. Chapter 5

**_Shape of my Heart_**

_**Capitulo 5**_

Era un domingo en la mañana, este día Henry no tendría clases así de que podría aprovechar el tiempo en lo que mejor le pareciese, pero como sabia de que algunas materias no las dominaba del todo bien, se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión buscando algún libro de de historia para poder averiguar sobre algunas cosas de las cuales tenia alguna duda.

Estaba tan concentrado en su búsqueda, que no noto la presencia de alguien a su costado.

-"Joven Henry"

-"Kyaaa!"-grito Henry, dejando caer el libro que acababa de escoger, y mirando a su costado.-"Kya! Maria! No me asustes así"-le decía a la mucama que sonreía ante la expresión del joven.

-"Haha, lo siento mucho joven Henry, no era mi intención asustarlo"-pequeñas risas.

-"Bueno"-viéndola aun como reía algo bajo, muy bajo-"Necesitabas algo?"

-"Si joven"-entonces volvió a su porte sereno-"Lord Rosenkreuz lo esta llamando, lo espera en su despacho"

-"Entiendo, en seguida voy"-Luego la muchacha asintió, y procedió a dejar la biblioteca.

-"Me pregunto que deseara..."- y pensando eso, tomo un libro mas, y procedió a dirigirse al despacho.

Christian estaba ordenando algunos papeles en su escritorio y escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-"Adelante"

-"Christian?"-Henry se asomaba a la puerta, y vio como Christian le hacia un ademán para que entrara, y luego este cerro detrás suyo.-"Me mandasteis llamar?"

-"Si, tomad asiento"- y dicho esto, le indico el sofá, a lo cual este procedió a obedecer, y dejar sus libros a su costado. Entonces vio como Christian tomaba algunos papeles, y se acercaba al centro del despacho, tomando asiento al frente suyo.

-"Veo que aun en domingo estudias"-mirando de reojo los libros.

-"Si, es que me quedaron algunas dudas de la ultima clase"

-"Me parece muy bien, en verdad me sorprendes Henry"-decía esbozando una sonrisa, y viendo como este le daba una mas amena.

-"Como te prometí, no me rendiré"- y dicho esto, sonrió mas abiertamente.

-"Me parece muy bien, entonces espero de que te esfuerces de igual manera en mi ausencia"-y comenzando a mirar los papeles en mano.

-"Eh?"-entonces a Henry se le formo una expresión de duda en el rostro.

-"Me iré un tiempo Henry"

-"Te…vas?"-los ojos de Henry se abrieron sorprendidos ante las palabras de su protector, viendo como este seguía revisando muy atento sus documentos.-"Pero… como que te vas? Cuando? A donde? Cuanto tiempo?"-el tono de sorpresa era mas que obvio en sus palabras.

-"Cálmate Henry, solo serán unos dias"-decía en un tono mas que sereno-"debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos y…"-luego por fin dirigió su vista en Henry, quien ahora tenia la mirada un tanto cabizbaja, como…triste.

-"Henry?"-llamo tratando de tomar su atención.

-"Ah?"-levantando la vista al escuchar ser llamado-"Ah, lo siento Christian, estaba algo distraído. No te preocupes, yo se que eres alguien muy importante, y debes tener asuntos que tratar en otros lugares, y muchos problemas que resolver, y…"-luego volvió a guardar silencio, pensando…y retomo la palabra-"solo…que te extrañare un poco"

Oh…malas palabras.

Christian no lo dudo ni un momento, y dejo todas esas tonterías de papeles que tenia a un lado, procediendo a levantarse y dirigiéndose hacia Henry, sentándose junto a el, ante lo cual el joven se sorprendió levemente, sintiendo a Christian muy cerca suyo…

-"Me extrañaras?"-decía acercándose hacia Henry, al cual se le comenzaba a formar un leve rubor en el rostro, sintiendo el cuerpo de Christian muy cerca suyo.

-"Um"-hacia un leve sonido, en forma de afirmación, asintiendo levemente.

-"Eres todo un encanto…"-expresaba sonriendo sin percatarse de ello. Comenzando a acercarse a Henry, ante lo cual este comenzó enrojecer mas ante ese acto y muchas ideas pasaban por su mente, pero de nuevo se detuvo en sus pensamientos, al sentir una mano de Christian sosteniendo su mentón y obligándolo a mirarlo. Ahora se percataba mejor de que solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros y debido a ello cerro los ojos, sumamente apenado. Christian por su parte, no se encontraba en todos sus sentidos exactamente, así que involuntariamente y sin percatarse de ello, comenzó a inclinar su rostro levemente hacia delante; entonces Henry al sentir la respiración de Christian a escasos milímetros de sus labios…

-"Kyaaa!"-grito elevando sus manos hacia el rostro de Christian, y empujarlo en el acto. Dejando a un muy confundido Christian, tirado de espalda en el sofá, viendo como Henry se levantaba de golpe, tomando sus libros, y proceder a dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes voltear ah ver a Christian, aun sumamente rojo de la vergüenza, mirándolo con reproche.

-"Esta es otra de tus bromas no Christian?? Pues esta vez no haré el papel de tonto!"-y dicho esto salio, dándole un fuerte azote a la puerta al cerrarla. Y luego de unos breves segundos…

-"Eh?..."-parecía que Christian recién comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor…hasta que al fin entendió-"Rayos!…"-maldecía en un tono de inmenso coraje, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza.-"lo hice de nuevo…"- Se encontraba muy perturbado y ahora se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, en muestra de exasperación. Se dejo llevar por el momento, pues…que pensaba que hacia?? Intentar besar a Henry… debía poner sus hormonas bajo control. El era solo su pupilo, su protegido, nada mas, no podía ser algo más, NO DEBIA ser algo mas… era por su propio bienestar.

-"Una broma…"-pensó para si. Para Henry, esto solo había sido un intento de una broma por su parte, así que se quedaría con esa opción. Ahora solo le quedaba encontrarlo, y pedirle disculpas por la "broma", para que todo estuviera bien entre ellos. Así que presuroso, se levanto, dejando su propio sermón hacia si mismo de lado, y procediendo a salir del despacho, con la finalidad de aclarar las cosas con Henry.

--

En otra parte de la mansión, un joven con un notorio sonrojo en el resto y una expresión de coraje, entraba al gran jardín, mirando el hermoso paisaje que se admiraba desde hay, ya que gracias a que la mansión Rosenkreuz quedaba en una colina un tanto elevada, se podía admirar todo los alrededores con gran belleza.

Pero su admiración hacia tal paisaje no duro mucho.

-"Ese tonto de Christian…"-murmuraba entre dientes, procediendo a acercarse a una de las mesas del jardín, y dejar sus libros en este, para luego acercarse hacia los rosales y contemplarlos.-"Si no lo hubiera detenido…que habría pasado?...aww"-ante esos pensamientos sacudió su cabeza para dispersar esas ideas, y se giro para tomar sus libros y retirarse a su habitación, pero al momento de hacerlo, se topo frente a frente con una dama que estaba parada, justo hay.

-"Kyaaaa"-grito de la sorpresa, retrocediendo unos pasos como reflejo del susto, para luego observarla mejor, y ver que a ella se le formaba una expresión de enojo en el rostro.

-"Pero que grosero sois niño!"-exclamo sumamente enfadada-"ni que hubieras visto al diablo!"-luego de eso, procedió a tomar asiento en aquella mesa del jardín como si nada, y se puso a gusto.-"Tu"- dijo señalando a Henry, quien ahora tenia un expresión de duda al verla, ya que, no sabia para nada quien era aquella mujer, y cabe decir, era muy hermosa. Tenia cabello largo sedoso, de color negro, mas negro que la noche, una piel extremadamente blanca, y unos ojos sumamente embrujantes, que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello, y llevaba puesto un vestido negro muy elegante, que hacia entender que quizás era alguien de la nobleza.

-"Si?..."-pregunto con algo de duda.

-"Traedme una copa de vino, que mi garganta esta seca"-ordenaba como si nada, comenzando a jugar levemente con sus cabellos… con una actitud tan despreocupada, que a Henry le sorprendió notoriamente.

-"Eh?..."-ahora Henry estaba mas desconcertado que nunca.

-"Acaso no me oíste?"-entonces a aquella dama miro a Henry con sumo rencor, al percatarse de que el joven no estaba dispuesta a tenderla.

-"No, pero es que…yo no trabajo aquí"-logro articular con algo de dificultad ante tanto enredo, pero…fue peor, por que vio como aquella dama se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento, para dirigirse hacia el y tomarlo bruscamente por una de sus muñecas.

-"Entonces se puede saber que diablos haces en la mansión de mi Christian??"

Esperen… "mi Christian"?...  
Henry al oír esa frase, se sorprendió tremendamente. Acaso…podría ser… su prometida?...

-"Te estoy hablando mocoso!"-comenzando a apretar el agarre.

-"Soltadme por favor…me hacéis daño…"-decía con una leve mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-"No te soltare hasta que me respondáis! Que hace un muerto de hambre como tu en esta mansión? No se que es lo que buscas, pero será mejor que no te acerquéis a Christian!"- y luego comenzó a apretar mas duro…enterrando sus uñas en la piel.

-"Soltadme!..."-comenzó a intentar a zafarse del agarre, pero en verdad esa dama era fuerte, y ahora el tenia mucho miedo…-"Me duele…"-un leve sollozo de temor.

-"SOLTADLO!!"- Entonces aquella dama, y Henry, procedieron a girar hacia donde se había escuchado esa voz, y grande fue la sorpresa ver en la entrada del jardín a Christian, con una notoria expresión de coraje y rabia en su rostro, comenzando a dirigirse a paso firme hacia donde estaban ellos dos. Entonces aquella dama soltó a Henry, y lo empujo como si nada, comenzando a ir directamente hacia Christian, con una sonrisa en los labios, comenzando a alzar sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero apenas estuvo a unos pasos de este, el la tomo de una muñeca, sujetándola con fuerza, impidiéndole el avanzar, y mirándola con todo el odio que podía entregarle su mirada.

-"Christian…cariño, me estas lastimando…"-decía aquella dama con una leve expresión de malestar en el rostro.

-"Pues ahora sabes lo que sintió Henry…"-y luego de haber dicho esto, la soltó en el acto, en reflejo de que le daba sumo asco el solo tocarla, comenzando a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Henry, y mirándolo con ternura, ante lo cual Henry se quedo ensimismado ante los ojos de Christian. Y luego se sobresalto levemente, al sentir como este tomaba delicadamente su muñeca, y proceder a examinarla cuidadosamente.

-"Te duele?"-decía mirando a Henry con una gran preocupación que parecía ternura, ante lo cual Henry se sonrojo levemente sin siquiera notarlo.

-"Un poco…"-logro articular levemente…Christian lo tenia embelesado…

-"Ah cariño!"-grito aquella dama-"conocéis a ese mocoso de hay? Entonces después de todo es alguien de la servidumbre; pero déjame deciros que es todo un mal educado! Cuando le pedí algo de beber se porto muy grosero conmigo, en verdad no se como aguantáis a esta gentuza" -Entonces Henry se sorprendió ante ese comentario.

-"No es cierto Christian!, jamás la falte el respeto, además trate de explicarlo que no trabajo aquí, pero…"-entonces sintió como Christian deposito un dedo sutilmente sobre sus labios, callándolo, y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-"Henry, no debes preocuparte en lo mas mínimo con esta mujer, es una huésped no deseada, y si te vuelve a molestar, juro que la matare"- y luego giro para ver a la susodicha persona, la cual tenia una leve expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-"Christian! Vengo a verte luego de tanto tiempo, y así es como me recibes??"

-"Nadie te invito a venir Victoria. Además para que lo sepas, este joven se llama Henry, y no es ningún mayordomo de la mansión, el es mi protegido, y te prohibido rotundamente que te le acerquéis, me entendiste?"

-"Christian…"-Henry miraba con algo de asombro la escena.

-"Tu protegido?"- entonces a aquella dama se le comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa un tanto torcida, para proceder a decir su veneno.-"Ah… ya veo. De seguro debe ser un pobre muerto de hambre que encontraste por hay, y te dio tantas lastima que decidisteis traerlo aquí. Hay mi Christian, eres tan tierno…"- y luego hecho a reír con malicia, en señal de burla.

Lastima?...eso era lo que sentía Christian por el? Lastima?...Henry no soporto aquel comentario… y su rostro se ensombreció un poco…

-"Es … es cierto Christian?..."-preguntaba ocultando su mirada con sus mechones dorados-"Es cierto…que solo estoy aquí por lastima?..."-su tono era algo desigual y preocupante para Christian.

-"Henry?"- pero no pudo decir mas, por que inmediatamente Henry tomo sus cosas, y procedió a abandonar el jardín, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pasando por el costado de aquella mujer, la cual, antes de que Henry abandonara el lugar, procedió a hablar.

-"Pero ni creas que por que Christian te tiene caridad, puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí, yo no lo permitiré"-y dicho esto, vio como Henry abandono el lugar.

-"Vaya, pero que grosero, se fue sin despedirse"-alegaba Victoria con sarcasmo.

-"Tu…"-Christian en dos pasos se acerco a ella, y si las miradas mataran, ella en este momento estaría muerta.-"Que rayos crees que haces?? Hablarle a Henry de esa manera, sois sumamente despreciable! Y agradece el que eres mujer, por que si no…", apretó fuertemente sus puños, conteniendo el coraje que invadía su ser, con una ganas enormes de quitarle aquella sonrisa sarcástica de su rostro.

-"Hay mi pobre Christian, te preocupáis demasiado por esa miserable gente, hasta cuando pensáis seguir así?"

-"Retírate de aquí ahora… y no quiero volver ah ver tu miserable rostro…"-sus palabras estaban sumamente cargados de ira, el solo verla al rostro le producía una enorme rabia, así que giro su vista hacia la puerta que conectaba con la mansión, presuroso a buscar a Henry, pero apenas dio un paso, sintió como Victoria tomaba una de sus manos, deteniéndolo.

-"Soltadme…me dais asco…"-viéndola con el ceño fruncida.

-"Renegaras todo lo que queráis luego mi Christian, por ahora, Esmeralda nos necesita…"

-"Esmeralda?…"-Christian quien aun tenia odio en su mirar, se sorprendió un tanto al oír ese nombre…-"Donde esta el anillo?"-pregunto aun con enojo, viendo como Victoria elevaba su mano izquierda, y mostrar que en uno de sus dedos había una hermosa sortija, con un incruste de una preciosa gema esmeralda en ella.

-"Así que deja de lado cosas insignificantes como tu 'protegido'-dijo con algo de burla- y apresuraos que debemos partir lo antes posible"

-"No hables de Henry, no te lo permito…"-entonces se soltó del agarre rápidamente, y comenzando a dirigirse hacia la puerta, procedió a hablar.-"Nos encontraremos en el lugar de siempre dentro de 1 hora, y…"-antes de abandonar el jardín, volteo ah verla-"lo que hicisteis hoy, me lo cobrare luego"-y abandono el jardín.

Entraba presuroso al salo principal, buscando con la mirada, pero nadie se encontraba hay. De pronto vio como una mucama bajaba por las grandes escaleras de la estancia, y procedió a hablarle.

-"Maria"

-"Si Lord Rosenkreuz?"-haciendo una leve reverencia.

-"Decidme, habéis visto a Henry?"

-"Pues…Lord…"-algo de vacilación había en sus palabras.

-"Lo habéis visto cierto? Donde esta?"-su preocupación era mas que inminente.

-"Es cierto, lo eh visto, iba a rumbo a su habitación, pero..."

-"Pero?"

-"Dígame Lord Rosenkreuz? Paso algo con el joven Henry? Cuando paso a mi costado, pude notar que se encontraba llorando, pero no le pregunte nada ya que no quería incomodarlo, y pues…"-pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Christian comenzó a subir presurosamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la alcoba de Henry. Al llegar no se molesto en tocar, e intento abrir la puerta en el acto, pero esta estaba cerrada con llave, así que procedió a llamar.

-"Henry? Abridme por favor"-pidió amablemente, esperando que Henry lo atendiera, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.-"Henry?"-llamo de nuevo, e intento abrir nuevamente, pero era en vano.-"Por favor Henry…no me hagáis esto…"-ahora una leve suplica acompañaban sus palabras, y se acongojo un poco al no obtener aun ninguna respuesta. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Busco en una de sus mangas de su casaca, una delgada aguja, la cual maleo un poco, y procedió a introducirla en la perilla, y luego de unos segundos de leves movimientos en esta, la puerta se abrió. Entro con algo de cuidado, buscando con la mirada, y no veía a Henry, así de que vio que las puertas hacia el balcón estaban cerradas, al igual que las cortinas, así que comenzó a dirigirse hay, abriendo las puerta lentamente, y hay se encontraba… Henry, dándole la espalda, aparentemente admirando el paisaje.

-"Henry…"-llamo sutilmente.

-"No me siento bien para conversar Christian…por favor, dejadme solo"-su tono era medio apático.

-"No puedo hacer eso"-repuso con serenidad, acercando poco a poco a Henry.

-"Solo…déjame estar a solas…"

-"No"

-"Christian…eres un tonto…"-entonces no pudo reprimirse mas tiempo, y empezó a sollozar nuevamente. No quería que Christian lo viera así, pero sentía demasiada tristeza y no pudo contenerse. Entonces en el acto, sintió unas manos girándolo, y luego unos brazos rodeándolo, en un abrazo que quería ser confortante.

-"No llores…"-pido ahogadamente, abrazándolo con dulzura, y sintiendo como Henry ocultaba su rostro con lagrimas en su pecho.

-"Tonto…"-decía de nuevo, dejándose abrazar por Christian, y tratando de limpiar sus lagrima con sus pequeñas manos, y ahora sentía como Christian lo tomaba por los hombros para alejarlo un poco, y mirarlo directamente.

-"Yo jamás te traje aquí por lastima Henry. Tu eres demasiado especial, y podré sentir muchas cosas, pero lastima no es una de ellas"-entonces procedió a darle un beso en la frente, y Henry se sorprendió en el acto, pero… se sentía bien, así que solo, como por relejo, elevo sus manos, pasándolas por el cuello de Christian, y abrazarlo muy calidamente.  
Christian por su parte, respondió al abrazo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Henry, y se quedaron hay unos momentos… unos preciosos momentos.

Christian tenía su rostro agachado, apoyado en el cuello de Henry, y…eso era demasiado tentador, así que ni tonto ni perezoso, giro levemente para estar más a gusto, y pudo oler el calido aroma que emanaba Henry… como violetas y cerezas…como en la primera vez cuando lo conoció.

Henry por su parte sintió como Christian comenzaba a aspirar su aroma, a la altura de su cuello, y se sonrojo en el acto, pero…no se movería de hay, ni que estuviera loco…

-"Henry…"-llamo levemente Christian.

-"Si?..."-respondió quedamente, sin moverse.

-"Como te dije hace rato, debo irme de viaje por un tiempo, pero…"-luego guardo silencio, y procedió nuevamente a hablar-"cuando regrese, prometo que te compensare por mi ausencia"-entonces se comenzó a separar levemente de Henry, pasando sus manos por su cabello, acomodándole esos preciosos mechones dorados que poseía.-"Esperaras por mi?"

-"Um…"-asintió con algo de pena.

-"Buen chico..."-entonces le sonrió, y procedió a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes de retirarse volteo y miro a Henry.-"Yo también te extrañare"-y dicho esto, salio, cerrando la puerta, y dejando a un Henry sumamente embelesado, con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-"No mas que yo a ti…"

Continuara.

--

Weeenu, capitulo 5! por fin actualice este fic que lo tenia medio olvidado xD Gomen Magi! xD , y creo que esta pareja me esta quedando cute, y Henry esta cada día mas propenso a caer en la garras de ese Christian… que cabe decir que esta muy bueno -/-# xD Y si odian a Victoria…no me la maten aun! Es un personaje importante en el fic, al igual que Esmeralda, pero todo a su tiempo xD

Y ahora a responder los reviews!

_**Nee-san!!**_: Yo también kiero que Christian se coma a Henry! Pero no puedo llegar hay aun, falta mas trama !! Y ese maldito de Seto… cuando terminas tu mazo pa agarrarlo con ganas? xD Y ya no se exactamente hasta cuando Henry será puro y casto…por que Christian esta haciendo meritos xD pero ya se vera xD, chu chu chu mi kawaii Ritsuka (loveo)

**Delta**: Seee, el pobre Christian tiene que auto recordarse a cada rato que de esa carne no ah de comer xDD pero veremos hasta cuando se puede resistir, ya que el también es humando, y teniendo a Henry como platillo de fondo… es fácil caer xDD. Gracias por el review! Y ya pronto actualizo Voice!

**Rosalind**: Bueno, como dijiste que el capitulo anterior fue corto (aunque en verdad fue uno de tamaño normal, ya que maso cada capitulo mió tiene alrededor de 7 paginas x.x) aquí este lo hice un tanto mas largo, compensando la demora xD Y si! Henry atormentándose con las cosas de etiqueta social es very cute! (WAA) me hace recordar cuando yo estudiaba esa wada…pero yo no soy tan cute como el T.T xD

**MagiDunkelheit**: o.o waaa, no me amenaces de muerte, no quiero morir aun (nee-san!) sorry por la demora, y aquí ya actualizando al fin. Y si, ese tacaño de Christian no comparte…pero…quien lo haría teniendo a semejante Henry a su disposición? xD Tnx por el review y yo también espero la actualización de : Rubí, la joya mas bella.

Y pues gracias a todos por pasar, por leer, pos apoyarme en lo pride, en especial a mi cute nee-san (loveo), y será hasta el siguiente capitulo n.n


End file.
